A workpiece support apparatus, such as a trestle sawhorse having the capability of both angularly adjusting the truss support legs of the trestle while simultaneously providing angular adjustment of the load bearing support member presents a greater flexibility of application over sawhorses of the prior art.
Typically, long pieces of lumber, wall panels, or sections of sheet metal could not be properly supported by a bench alone and therefore required sawhorse type trestles to assist in adequately supporting such materials while work was being done. There are many devices in the prior art for supporting such workpieces. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,156, an improved adjustable height work support is shown where the support has a means for locking the support at any desired height. It would be desirable, however, in addition to adjusting the height of the sawhorse to have the capability to change the angle of the load bearing surface of the sawhorse to accommodate different types of workpieces.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved sawhorse support device where an adjustment to the truss legs of the device and an adjustment to the angular relationship between the truss legs and the support bearing surface of the sawhorse are easily locked in fixed rotational relationship.